Thanks For Being Terrible
by dark.sad.lonely.starkid
Summary: Draco doesn't like the way Harry was treated when he was younger. He decides to do something about it.


**Authors: . , Better Left Unspoken, Mrslukecastellan**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

The summers at the Dursley's since Harry had left had been quiet and calm. They preferred it that way. No magic, no mayhem, no abnormality. Most nights, the family had eaten then sat in front of the television before anyone decided to go to bed. It was as normal as normal could be.

Little did they know that their perfect world was going to be disrupted by the very thing they had always sought riddance of-magic. Wizardry. Difference.

Draco Malfoy.

The boy himself had dragged his lover to his old childhood home, wanting revenge for his ebony haired companion.

The couple apparated with a loud crack right in front the Dursley's house.

Inside, Dudley looked up, confused. "Mum, what was that?"

Petunia shook her head. "A cat, perhaps."

"Made an awful lot of noise for a cat," said Vernon dismissively.

"Just ignore it, dear, and go back to your program." Petunia said calmly, trying to make her son forget, and hoping it wasn't something to be worried about.

The door burst open, and Vernon stood as quickly as he could. Dudley waddled to hide behind his mother's chair.

"Who's there?" Vernon demanded, not sure if he wanted to know or just point them to the most expensive things in the house. Whoever barged in ignored him, choosing instead to talk to one another.

"Harry!" Vernon's eyes widened before narrowing to a glare. "C'mon or I swear I will crucio you."

There was a little more fumbling to be heard before either person emerged into the living room, Harry Potter first with a taller blond man behind him.

"Harry!" Vernon growled again.

Harry looked at his companion, pleadingly. "Dray, do we really have to do this?"

"What in the devil are you talking about?!" Vernon yelled, "Why are you even here?!"

The tall man nudged Harry, and he sighed, looking down and gathering his wits. "Look, when I was here, living with you, I didn't appreciate how I was treated. I was supposed to be family, but you never treated me well-"

"Not well? They _abused_ you!" The blond man- 'Dray' interjected.

"We did no such thing!" Petunia stood up for them and a small but defiant 'yeah' came from her son. "We gave Potter a home when he had nothing left!"

"A _home_?! This was a prison! A torture chamber! You were supposed to take care of him, you insignificant muggles, and you didn't! You're lucky your dodgy asses aren't in jail right now! And another thing! You people are bitchy and arrogant and didn't appreciate how lovely Harry was! You are the worst human beings to ever walk the planet!" the man yelled.

"Draco, please," Harry begged, yanking on the blonde's arm to get him to stop talking.

"And then there's the fact that you let him sleep in a closet for godsakes," the man started again, "How could you keep him IN A CUPBOARD! There's about enough room in there to stand! You probably made him claustrophobic shoving him in there every night!"

"Dray," Harry tried again, with no luck. The man just kept going, on and on.

"He doesn't deserve anything that you-"

"MALFOY, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, cutting off the man in the middle of his never-ending rant. "Calm down, please?"

"But Harry, after all they did to you, how could you just-" the blonde was cut off again, but this time by Harry's lips against his.

They kissed soft and sweet, the tall man relaxing almost immediately.

"Dray, shhhh." Harry whispered as he pulled away.

"Uh, okay," the man said, slightly dazed.

Harry turned to the Dursley's, grabbing his companions hand in the process. "So you made my life terrible," he said, "but I guess I should thank you." The blonde man suddenly looked very shocked. Harry continued on, "Your horrible treatment lead me to be the person I am today. Someone who notices the small things and doesn't take what they have for granted. When I look back on my life and remember my time with you, it won't be in pity. I'll remember that this is what made me strong. And you should know that I have become very happy and successful since I left. I saved the Wizarding World, I started a relationship with the most wonderful man, and I have a wonderful job. So I don't regret my life, I'm thankful for it."

And with a crack, they were gone, leaving the Dursley family in a stupor.


End file.
